polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Czechiaball
Czechiaball |government = Parliamentary republic|capital = Pragueball|founded = 1993|predecessor =Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball |successor = |ended = |nativename = Český míček|image = Czechiaball.png|religion = Atheism Catholicism Protestantism Judaism Orthodoxy|friends = Slovakiaball (brother) Liberlandball (son) Polandball Austriaball Hungaryball Cyprusball Israelcube (Good friend) Croatiaball Romaniaball Serbiaball Germanyball Chinaball Vietnamball Sloveniaball Tunisiaball USAball (mostly) Russiaball (sometimes) Canadaball |enemies = Naziball Reichtangle Soviet Unionball Liechtensteinball (sometimes) Wake Islandball (Flag stealer) |likes = Beer, marijuana, Dvorak, someone relevant mentioning him,Basketball, drugs,Těžkej Pokondr|hates = Warm beer, Being called East European,Misha/Mishovy silenosti (Pokemon GO Kid), "Praha Drinking Team" T-shirt, Orcan Herwat|intospace = Yes, was first not-Soviet and not-'Murica clay into space!|status = Drinking beer and eating potato pancakes|caption = DEFEND BEER|personality = Proud, drinker , confused (when he is drunk), quiet|gender = Male|language = Czech Slovak Polish|bork = Beer Beer or czech Pivko pivko|affiliation = EUball UNball NATOball Visegrád Groupball |onlypredecessor = Czech and Slovak Federal Republicball|predicon = Czech|food = Dumplings, Soups, Goulasch, Schnitzel, Potato Pancakes, and BEER|type = Slavic|notes = ME NOT CHECHNYA!!!!!!! ČESKO, NE ČEČENSKO!!!}} Czechiaball, is a personification of Czech Republic, former Czechoslovakia. It is a Slavic country very proud of its beer and hockey. Czechiaball used to be very strong in the past, but it is way calmer now. Once great, now more like 'Can't into strong economy'. He likes to consider himself as "the heart" of Europe. Czechiaball is proud of itself, but still cannot into relevant but he can into indie game companies, a lot of them in fact. Czechiaball loves his adored son called Liberlandball.Czech love beer. Also can into ornate castle. Czechiaball loves hockey! Czechball was 29.october was attacked by Orcan Herwat. History We are told that this ball started as a Samoball, Samoball formed an union for market only and haven't even dreamed about being a kingdom. When Czechball realized that Samo Empireball isn't enough he turned to file:Great Moravia-icon.png Great Moraviaball, he decided to have dukes and be powerfull as hell. But inside that Great Moraviaball was a smaller Bohemiaball, Moraviaball and Nitraball (on Slovakia). After some years this kingdom included Hungaryball, Holy Roman Empireball and Polandball. When he became bored of this he started war with Vaticanball, took farmers, women, and children a kicked asses of four crusades. After that Czechball became calmer and took a nap, during this nap someone moved him in with Jagiellonianball, he wasn't even bothered, Slav master is a friend. After that he became very lazy and when Jagellonianball decided to give itself to Habsburgball. Czechball haven't even moved a finger. Since then he waited to someone beat Habsburgball and finally, in 1918 he turned into Czechoslovakiaball, enjoyed this for a few years until the Naziball said: "You ist mein now" and Allies were like:" Is good, no war" But Naziball was also like: "No, you are nich of being Tcheckienslovakien, now du bist of Böhmen und Mähren!" Czechoslovakiaball was all like: "Ok ok just no violance". And than there was the war... Few years after USSRball decided to make Czechoslovakiaball socialist. He was grateful to USSRball but he wasn't that friend which he claim to be and after Czechoslovakiaball tried to go his own way, USSRball slaved him for 40 years. In 1989 he's got pissed and got rid of USSRball, Four years after that, Slovakiaball decided to leave him. Since then Czech Republicball was bored and felt alone so one day he decide to visit EUball and his friends and eventually he decide stay them. Actually is Czech Republicball interesting with 3 presidents Vaclav Havel, writer and humanist, Vaclav Klaus, who stole pen and Milos Zeman with his funny english language or drink alcohol. In 2016, Czech Republicball changed its name to Czechiaball, although most still call Czechiaball; Czech Republicball (despite the name change). Flag Color Relationships Friends * Slovakiaball - Best brother (if male) maybe best wife (if female). Are sometimes rivals, but also best friends. * Liberlandball - I can into Balkan clay! Son. *Beer - Who needs balls with your gold friend. * Hungaryball - Best non-slavic friend also Visegrád 4 stronk!! * Polandball - He is the other Westernmost slav. They are sometimes portrayed as Brothers. * Austriaball - Good old friend (we were one country) * Romaniaball - GIB DACIA!Latin Beer budy. I like hsi Dacia cars and he likes my Škoda cars too. * Croatiaball - Favorite holiday destination. * Chinaball - Big and stronk Asian friend. * Vietnamball - Friends ever since with trading of humans. * Russiaball Enemy? nope,he is my slav friend * Canadaball Playing hockey with Canada is fun! Neutral/Frenemies * EUball - He is good money gibber, but he is also annoying (he want to send refugees to my country!) * USAball He is amazing guy but his grafiti now destroying Pragueball Enemies * Czechiaball - Murmurs about his own faults all the time. * Warm beer - Even best friend can turn into enemy. If the beer is hot, archenemy is triggered. * Nazi Germanyball - Never forget 1939!!!!!! * Reichtangle - Svatý Jane z Nepomuku drž nad námi čechy ruku!(Saint Jane of Nepomuk hold a hand over our lands! * Franceball - 1939 Munich Traitor * Wake Islandball - YUO ARE WORST FLAG STELAER EVER! I CAN DRINK MORE THAN YOU! IF MARSHAL WILL CLAY YUO I WILL BE HAPPPY! *Orcan Herwat - THAT STUPID ORCAN ATTACKED ON MY CLAY AND FUC*ED OF ELECTRITY ON MY WHOLE CLAY!!! Quotes *Czechball can into beer ! *"Slovakiaball is my brother and im loving him!" *''Miloš Zeman is alcoholic.'' *Řízek best food (It means fried chiken or pork schnitzel) *CZECH YOUR PRIVILEGE! *I play Pokemon go. *You're squeezing my snake, prick! (Mačkáš mi hada, debile!) *Strč prst skrz krk Gallery Artwork Comics 429585_10152642440960483_1793524400_n.jpg Slav_guide.png Paralel Universe.png VPmIOS8.png V5QcgbP.png TMBG (Visegrad 4) - Istanbul (Not Constantinople).png Comics.PNG Expectaionss.jpg Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png qa7DNoS.png Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png News 155.png A new country is born!.png murica.png|You do this ? 10953524_418246488323975_239230066_n.jpg|Czechball knows how looks it Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Cute moravia by soaringaven-d72r8hi.png CQlB0fk.png 1vt3Nw1.png njUKIYd.png 0UrF2nI.png Austrich.png Slovakia6.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png 10. Cheap Labour.png FO85LzY.png 'uQHPzvJ.png TYCRAOn.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Shark!!.png No Vowels.png France Syndrome.png Czech Empire.png Join What Club.png Relationships.png }} cs:Českoball es:República Checaball fr:République tchèqueballe pl:Czechball ru:Чехия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Slavic Category:Aryan Category:Former Pierogi Removers Category:Kebab Removers Category:Atheist Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Slavic Countryball Category:Czech Speaking Countryball Category:OSCE Category:Czechball Category:Independent Category:Former communists Category:West Slavs Category:Central Europe Category:Landlocked Category:Homosex Lover Category:Beer Category:Compact Category:Second World Countries Category:Visegrád Group Category:Drunk Category:Middle Power Category:Christian abandoner Category:Basketball Category:Hockey Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:NATOball Category:USA allies Category:Gypsy Remover Category:Bohemia Category:Czechoslovakiaball Category:Red Blue White Category:Rich Category:Anti-Catalonia